MELODI RINAI HUJAN (SEQUEL SIMFONI HUJAN)
by Vela Buruuji
Summary: Rintik-rintik air hujan yang membasahi bumi menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Dalam lantunan melodi rinai hujan mereka mengikat janji. Tersenyum dan tertawa melalui jutaan air yang jatuh ke bumi." . . . . Mohon tinggalkan jejak...


**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story: Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

"Rintik-rintik air hujan yang membasahi bumi menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Dalam lantunan melodi rinai hujan mereka mengikat janji. Tersenyum dan tertawa melalui jutaan air yang jatuh ke bumi."

.

.

.

.

.

 **MELODI RINAI HUJAN (SQUEEL SIMFONI HUJAN)**

 **Naruto Side**

Hari ini hujan turun dengan derasnya membawa aroma yang menenangkan untukku, seperti biasa aku ingin menikmati hujan di cafe yang sering aku datangi kala hujan turun. Ditemani dengan secangkir Americano Latte, dan duduk di pojok yang bersebelahan dengan jendela besar yang dapat melihat pemandangan luar cafe.

Aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Uzumaki Naruto ciri fisikku adalah badanku tinggi, rambutku pirang, warna bola mataku biru safir, dan aku memiliki tanda lahir tiga garis di kedua pipiku. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku tampan, mungkin pikirku. Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat cafe ini. Sudah sejak kuliah aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di Tokyo, dan orang tuaku tinggal di Kyoto.

Setiap kali hujan aku selalu melihatnya, dia selalu duduk di baris ketiga dekat jendela. Sama sepertiku dia selalu memperhatikan hujan, dan tersenyum melihatnya. Sungguh senyumannya begitu manis menambah kadar akan kecantikannya.

Entahlah apa yang aku pikirkan kali ini, aku tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, karena sungguh aku merasa tertarik kepadanya. Setiap kali aku lihat surai indigonya yang membingkai wajah ayunya, itu menggetarkan hatiku. Ada rasa yang tak kumengerti, akan tetapi ini terasa nyaman. Akhirnya aku putuskan bangkit dari dudukku, dan mulai menghampirinya.

Kutarik kursi yang ada di depannya, dan kulihat dia seperti terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Apa dia tidak suka, jika aku duduk di sini. Sungguh jika itu sampai terjadi, aku lebih memilih menghilang dari sini. Namun aku beranikan diriku untuk menyapanya. "Hai." Sapaku kepadanya.

Jujur aku merasa gugup dan was-was karena sejak tadi dia hanya diam tidak membalas sapaanku. Namun akhirnya dia membalas sapaanku, meski dengan suaranya yang begitu pelan, sehingga aku pun harus benar-benar memasang telinga supaya bisa mendengarnya. "Hai juga." Balasnya.

Lalu kulanjutkan dengan memperkenalkan diriku, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal." Sembari mengulurkan tanganku.

Kulihat dia meragu untuk membalas perkenalanku, akan tetapi akhirnya dia mau membalas uluran tanganku. "Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal juga."

"Aku sering melihatmu duduk di sini sendirian kala hujan. Apa kamu menyukai hujan?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukai hujan." Jawabnya dengan suara yang ceria dan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya yang ayu.

"Berarti kita sama. Aku pun sangat menyukai hujan, saat mendengar gemericik air hujan yang jatuh dari langit aku seperti mendengar simfoni nada yang begitu indah." Kataku dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahku, dan kulihat dia seperti terpesona denganku. Seperti sifat percaya diri ibuku menular padaku.

"Ya, hujan itu memang seperti nada-nada penyejuk untukku." Ucapnya menyetujui apa yang aku katakan.

Aku pun tertawa lepas mendengar kata-katanya, dan kulihat dia ikut tersenyum. Dan sekali lagi kukatakan bahwa senyumannya begitu menambah kadar kecantikannya.

Sejak saat itu aku dan dia menjadi dekat dan lebih akrab. Hingga di suatu hari hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, dan kuulurkan tanganku kepadanya seraya berkata, "Ayo, kita nikmati hujan di luar sana."

Dan kulihat dia kebingungan dengan ajakanku ini, katakanlah aku gila. Tapi jujur hari ini aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku di bawah guyuran hujan. Karena tak kunjung dapat respon darinya akhirnya kutarik tangannya dengan perlahan, hingga ia bertanya padaku, "Naruto kun, kita mau kemana?"

"Menikmati hujan Hinata. Aku yakin kamu juga inginkan merasakan tetesan-tetesan air hujan." Jawabku.

Akhirnya kami berdua menikmati rinai-rinai hujan yang mengalun bak simfoni indah penyejuk jiwa dan serangkaian melodi dari semesta yang diciptakan Tuhan. Kami menari-nari, berlarian dan tertawa bahagia. Sungguh aku merasa sangat bahagia, melihatnya tertawa bahagia di depanku. Lantas aku menggenggam kedua tangannya membawa dia untuk menatap kepadaku, mempertemukan kedua bola mata kami. Jujur, aku merasa gugup dan dia pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Lalu aku mulai berucap kata-kata yang telah kusiapkan sejak jauh hari, "Simfoni yang paling indah bukanlah dari dentingan piano, tapi dari rinai hujan yang menerpa bumi. Bau yang paling wangi bukan dari parfum yang mahal, tapi dari tanah yang basah terkena tetesan hujan. Hal yang paling indah bukanlah semesata ini, tapi melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia di hadapanku. Hinata, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasakan perasaan asing yang menyenangkan dalam hatiku. Karena hal itu aku ingin bertanya padamu Hinata. Maukah kamu mendampingiku sampai detik terakhir hidup kita? Maukah kamu menjadi ratu dalam hidupku? Maukah kamu membentuk keluarga bahagia denganku? Karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Dan kulihat matanya membola sempurna, dia pasti terkejut dengan pengungkapan perasaanku yang begitu tiba-tiba. Namun aku tak dapat memungkiri ada rasa was-was yang hinggap di hatiku, melihatnya hanya terdiam memandangku. Tapi kurasakan tangannya bergetar, dan kulihat kepalanya mengangguk meski dengan gerakan patah-patah. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat kutahan napasku, aku dapat menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Dan kutarik ia ke dalam pelukanku, meski kurasakan ia terkejut dengan perlakuanku. Namun takada penolakan darinya, kukatakan banyak terima kasih kepadanya.

Melodi rinai hujan kali ini menarikku untuk mengenalnya, semakin lama melodi ini membawaku untuk lebih dekat dengannya, dan akhirnya aku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya. Saat terbalas perasaanku, sungguh aku merasa melodi hujan kali ini semakin membuatku merasakan berbagai emosi bahagia.

 **-TAMAT-**

 **OMAKE**

Satu tahun kemudian.

"Naruto kun, bangunlah." Serunya sembari mengguncang badanku. Jujur aku masih bergeming dalam tidurku

Dia mencoba sekali lagi, "Naruto kun di luar hujan, ayo kita melihat hujan." Serunya lagi, dan berhasil aku mulai menggeliat dan bangun dari tidurku.

"Kenapa hime membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Tanyaku dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Di luar hujan, ayo kita melihat hujan." Jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku. Namun aku menariknya bukan ke arah jendela malah membawanya ke arah pintu kamar kami, menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah kami.

"Hinata daripada hanya melihat hujan. Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati hujan seperti dulu?"

"Baiklah." Jawabnya ceria.

Akhirnya kami pun menikmati hujan bersama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun, kali ini berbeda karena kami telah menikah satu bulan yang lalu. Kami mengulang lagi kebersamaan kami saat merasakan titik-titik air hujan membasahi badan kami.

Aku sungguh sangat bahagia, karena aku bisa bersama dengan wanita yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Di bawah langit hujan janji kami terikat untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

 **-FIN-**

 **Note:**

Saya masih harus banyak belajar dalam menulis mohon bantuannya untuk kritik dan saran agar bisa membuat tulisan yang lebih baik ke depannya.

Sangkyu…


End file.
